peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
ITV (Terrestrial TV service)
Infolife Television (ITV) is a digital terrestrial television service/platform that is available to residents in the northeastern parts of the United States of America and the Midlands in the United Kingdom. It is a joint venture between New Meridian Media LLC and TimeWarner Enterprises in the USA and the Anima Broadcasting System and Oriental Television UK PLC in the UK. Its origins can be traced back to June 1, 2000 when it was created as Meridian-Warner, before being rebranded in 2015 as ITV. It has its own subsidiary that broadcasts its own television channels, Five LLC (which gives ITV a good reputation). Television guide Basic SD+HD package (excludes Five Spike and S4C) *Ch 1 - ITV TV guide *Ch 2 - ITV information *Ch 3 - New Meridian TV *Ch 4 - Hereward *Ch 5 - Five *Ch 6 - Five HD *Ch 7 - Five +1 *Ch 8 - Five Life *Ch 9 - Five Life HD *Ch 10 - Five Life +1 *Ch 11 - Five US *Ch 12 - Five US HD *Ch 13 - Five US +1 *Ch 14 - Channel 4 *Ch 15 - Channel 4 HD *Ch 16 - Channel 4 +1 *Ch 17 - Film4 *Ch 18 - Film4 HD *Ch 19 - Film4 +1 *Ch 20 - E4 *Ch 21 - E4 HD *Ch 22 - E4 +1 *Ch 23 - More4 *Ch 24 - More4 HD *Ch 25 - More4 +1 *Ch 26 - 4Music *Ch 27 - 4Music HD *Ch 28 - 4Music +1 *Ch 29 - 4seven *Ch 30 - 4seven HD *Ch 31 - 4seven +1 *Ch 32 - BBC World News *Ch 33 - BBC World News HD *Ch 34 - BBC World News +1 *Ch 35 - CBeebies *Ch 36 - CBeebies HD *Ch 37 - CBeebies +1 *Ch 38 - CBBC *Ch 39 - CBBC HD *Ch 40 - CBBC +1 *Ch 41 - BBC Earth *Ch 42 - BBC Earth HD *Ch 43 - BBC Earth +1 *Ch 44 - BBC Lifestyle *Ch 45 - BBC Lifestyle HD *Ch 46 - BBC Lifestyle +1 *Ch 47 - BBC First *Ch 48 - BBC First HD *Ch 49 - BBC Brit *Ch 50 - BBC Brit HD *Ch 51 - Box Upfront HD *Ch 52 - The Box HD *Ch 53 - Box Hits HD *Ch 54 - Kerrang! TV HD *Ch 55 - Kiss TV HD *Ch 56 - Magic TV HD *Ch 57 - Playboy TV *Ch 58 - Playboy TV HD *Ch 59 - Playboy TV +1 *Ch 60 - Playboy TV Chat HD *Ch 61 - XXX 18 & Dirty HD +1 *Ch 62 - XXX All Naturals HD +1 *Ch 63 - XXX All Naturals 4K *Ch 64 - XXX Amateurs 4K +1 *Ch 65 - XXX Brits 4K +1 *Ch 66 - XXX Girl Girl 4K +1 *Ch 67 - XXX Mums 4K +1 *Ch 68 - XXX PublicPikUp 4K +1 *Ch 69 - XXX Wives 4K +1 *Ch 70 - Nickelodeon 4K +1 *Ch 71 - Nick Jr. 4K +1 *Ch 72 - MTV 4K +1 *Ch 73 - MTV Hits 4K +1 *Ch 74 - MTV Dance 4K +1 *Ch 75 - VH1 4K +1 *Ch 76 - Alibi 4K +1 *Ch 77 - Dave 4K +1 *Ch 78 - Drama 4K +1 *Ch 79 - Good Food 4K +1 *Ch 80 - Really 4K +1 *Ch 81 - W 4K +1 *Ch 82 - CNN 4K +1 *Ch 83 - Cartoon Network 4K +1 *Ch 84 - Boomerang! 4K +1 *Ch 85 - TruTV 4K +1 *Ch 86 - HLN 4K +1 *Ch 87 - Turner Classic Movies 4K +1 *Ch 88 - HBO 4K +1 *Ch 89 - Cinemax 4K +1 *Ch 90 - Sky News 4K +1 *Ch 91 - Sky Living 4K +1 *Ch 92 - Sky One 4K +1 *Ch 93 - Sky Atlantic 4K +1 *Ch 94 - Sky Cinema 4K +1 *Ch 95 - Sky Sports 4K +1 *Ch 96 - Sky Arts 4K +1 *Ch 97 - BabyTV 4K +1 *Ch 98 - France 24 EN 4K +1 *Ch 99 - France 24 FR 4K +1 *Ch 100 - CGTN Chinese 4K +1 *Ch 101 - CGTN English 4K +1 *Ch 102 - CCTV Entertainment 4K +1 *Ch 103 - CCTV Overseas Chinese Opera 4K +1 *Ch 104 - ABC Comedy 4K +1 *Ch 105 - ABC Me QHD +1 *Ch 106 - ABC Me 4K +1 Category:Miscellaneous Category:Fanon Category:TV Companies